


Le plus beau jour de ma vie

by Harreehloueeh



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh





	Le plus beau jour de ma vie

Nous nous sommes connus à l'école. Je me souviens de ce jour, je l'ai vu arriver avec ses boucles et ses yeux verts, comme il est beau. Par chance nous étions dans la même classe, on n'a très vite sympathiser. Il s'appelle Harry, rien que la prénom est magnifique surtout lorsqu'il me l'a dit avec sa voix rauque et suave. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui, mais j'avais peur de lui dire et qu'il me rejette, c'est pourquoi nous étions meilleur amis. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il était toujours célibataire, car il était très convoité par les filles comme par les hommes, il est bi, vous me direz y'a de quoi. Un jour mes amis, Zayn, Liam et Niall m'ont demandé pourquoi je ne tenterais pas ma chance, je ne voulais pas briser notre amitié. 

6 mois plus tard

Un soir nous devions faire un devoir ensemble, il est venu chez moi puis nous avons discuté, nous sommes chamailler, comme à notre habitude, mais ce jour là allait tout changer. Etant sur moi après nos chamailleries, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, mon coeur s'accéllèra a cette vue, je vis dans son regard qu'il le désirais, nos lèvres se frôlèrent puis se touchèrent pour se mouver ensemble. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche et je lui donnais, se fut doux, sensuel, nos langues jouaient en douceur. On dût rompre se baiser faute d'air, je lu dans ses yeux du désir, il ressentait la même chose que moi, sans rien dire il m'embrassa de nouveau tout en passant sa main sous mon t-shirt, ce qui me fit frissonné, il caressa mon torse du bout des doigts ce qui me fit gémir. Il ôta mon t-shirt et fit de même avec le sien, ses abdos, ses muscles, je lui touche le torse tout en le regardant afin de voir sa réaction, il est en extase ce que me fit sentir son érection contre ma jambe. Il descendit sa main vers mon pantalon, défit ma ceinture, frôla mon boxer ce qui me fit gémir de nouveau, en voyant l'effet qu'il me procurait il tira sur mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer. J'étais nu devant lui, mon meilleur ami, il me rejoignit en quelques secondes. Son corps chaud de désir sur le mien, ses lèvres alla de mon cou à mon bas ventre, pendant que ma main alla de son dos à ses cheveux. Il prit mon membre en bouche, effectuant de lent va et vient, ceci me fit me cambrer, que c'est bon, j'en voulais plus

-Harry, putain, hum, plus vite

Comme unique réponse il accéllèrra les va et vient de plus en plus vite, je me vida dans sa bouche. J'étais en sueur, il vient m'embrasser, ce que me permit d'inverser notre position. Je me retrouvait sur lui, je l'embrassait dans le cou, pendant que ma main pris son membre et commença de lent va et vient. Il me stoppa rapidement, le regarda et compris où il voulait en venir. Je l'embrassait tout en me positionnant à son entrée et glissa un puis deux doigts en lui, j'effectuait dans mouvement de ciseaux afin qu'il s'habitue, je sais qu'il avait mal car notre baiser était plus intensifié. Une fois habitué je retirait mes doigts et positionna mon membre à son entrée, je le regardait afin de voir s'il était prêt, il me donna l'accord. J'entrai en lui avec douceur pour qu'il s'habitue à moi, puis je débutai de lent va et vient, il avait mal, mais le plaisir arriva vite sur son visage, ce a quoi il me donnait un coup de rein, je lui sourit et intensifia mes coups, plus fort plus vite et plus profond en touchant sa prostate ce qui le fit gémir

-Han, Louis, hum

Je continuai toujours plus vite et plus fort, en même temps je le masturbait, tout ses sens étaient en émois, ne savant plus au donner de la tête. Je sentais qu'il allait venir et moi aussi

-Lâche toi bébé, dis-je  
-Louis  
-Harry

Nous prononcions nos noms en même temps, c'était tellement bon. Je me coucha sur lui en sueur, j'étais encore en lui, putain que c'était bon, je l'avais imaginé mais pas à ce point là. Je me retirais de lui en le faisant grimacer, je l'embrassai. 

-Je t'aime Louis  
-Je t'aime Harry, si tu savais depuis le temps  
-Pourquoi m'a tu rien dit  
-J'avais peur de brisé notre amitié, et j'avais peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque, mais j'avais tord, dis-je le sourire au lèvres  
-Lou, dès que je t'ai vu je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'avais peur aussi, dit t'il le sourire aux lèvres

Je le regardais, blotti contre mon torse, il est beau, et il est à moi. C'était y'a 10 ans, le plus beau jour de ma vie, celui ou Harry et moi sommes devenus plus que des amis, nous étions des âmes soeurs. Il eu d'autre moment important dans notre vie, comme celui ou l'on s'est marié, mais aussi lorsque nous sommes devenus parents. Mais ce jour là a changer notre vie à tout jamais


End file.
